Victor Feng
Victor Feng is the husband of Lily Feng. He currently lives in San Myshuno. Biography Prior to the series Victor was an ambitious man and married an equally ambitious woman, Lily Feng. The two made their way to the top of San Myshuno and planned to take over both the political and economical sectors of the city. Season 1 When Lily accidentally fell pregnant and gave birth to Malachi, Victor suggested hiring a nanny to raise the child, allowing them to continue focusing on their careers. He hired Mariko Sasaki. Soon, him and Lily discovered that Mariko was a virgin, which made them both want to exert some domination over the younger woman. They got her drunk and Victor had sex with her in front of his wife. They then had sex with her together in the bedroom. When Mariko tried to leave the next morning, Victor had sex with her again to subdue her. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 Victor was present during the wedding between Malcolm and Nataly Landgraab. Victor later decided that he wanted to find Mariko Sasaki again. He put out an ad online to find someone who could help him and got in touch with vampire Marcus Storm. Marcus proposed a deal; he would find and ''enthrall Mariko if Victor found Eva Le Chien for him. Victor agreed. He spent time with Malachi to make Malachi want to help him track down Eva, which Malachi did. Victor later travelled to Oasis Springs for a politicial campaign trip. During a nightclub event he met Hayley Mireles again and suggested they meet up later. She agreed. The day after, Victor went to see Kason and Daphne Cabral under the guise of promoting his policies. While there, he found Eva in a room in a trance-like state, which unsettled him to the point that he cut the trip short and went home. He later called Marcus to tell him about Eva. Lily noticed that he behaved differently around Malachi, as Victor promised the boy they would go to the cinema the next day. Victor evaded her questions by promising her a treat in the bedroom later. A few days later, Victor received a message from Mariko, asking to see him. He told her to come to Windenburg, where he discovered that Marcus had upheld his end of the bargain and enthralled Mariko, making her want to please him. Him and Mariko had a rough round of sex, before he sent her back home. Unbeknownst to Victor, the enthrallment faded soon after Mariko went home, making it impossible for him to summon her as a vampire would have been able to do. Season 6 Victor attends an award ceremony in Del Sol Valley, along with Damien and Yuki Cartwright. When Lily becomes a close friend of their neighbour, Riccarde Abbelli, Victor gets jealous. He confronts Riccarde, leading to an argument in the hallway. Victor later meets up with Hayley Mireles again, re-igniting their relationship. This also results in Hayley turning down a proposal from Bob Pancakes. After doing some research regarding the parentage of Adeline and Sebastian Sasaki, Izaiah Singer discovers that Victor is their true father. He also finds out that Victor allied himself with a vampire, who controlled Mariko Sasaki and made her go to her former Master for sex. On Malachi's birthday, Lily does not come home on time. Victor calls her office, but they do not have any information regarding where she has gone. His distress regarding Lily's disappearance makes Victor miss out on Malachi's birthday celebrations. Victor later ages up into an elder. Sex Partners Lily Feng Lily is Victor's wife. The two like to spice things up while having sex and enjoy sex in public, sex with others and a few toys. Mainly, they are both focusing on getting to the top of their respective careers. ''Relationship status Wife. Biological children Victor has one biological child with Lily: Malachi. Mariko Sasaki Originally hired to be Malachi's nanny, Mariko soon became an object for Victor and his wife to play with while having sex. She was ordered to call them Master and Mistress. Relationship status Ex-lover. Biological children Victor has three biological children with Mariko: Jazmine, Adeline and Sebastian. Hayley Mireles - Relationship status Lovers. Biological children Victor has two biological children with Hayley: Luna and Olive.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:San Myshuno Category:Feng Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 - edit